Brotherly Bonding
by kjay15
Summary: When Luke and Ravi are alone in the penthouse, and realize their true feelings for each other, they end up having the best night of their lives, by having a little "Brotherly Bonding Time" WARNING : This story contains gay, underage incest, don't like then don't read, I do not own Jessie or the characters.


**Hey guys and gals, so this is a one-shot I decided to do, it's about Luke and Ravi having some "brotherly bonding time" if you know what I mean...Warning this story contains incest, and gay sex, don't like don't read. I do not own Jessie. **

* * *

It was a cold, winter evening. The streets of New York were covered in ice and snow. The sweet smell of hot chocolate filled the penthouse. Two boys both sat in the dark, with the only light source being the fire in front of them. They had blankets wrapped around each other. No one else was home, the rest of the family had gone to Florida to escape the snow.

The two boys didn't go because they both were too tired and just wanted to stay in bed. It was fine though, they had been left home alone before, and everything was fine. The power had gone out due to the snowstorm, and they could only find a few candles, and no flashlights. So they started the fire to keep themselves warm.

Luke Ross, fifteen years old, has dark, curly brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and freckles scattered across his face, was holding his hands out to warm them. Ravi Ross, thirteen years old, has tan skin, raven-black hair, and cocoa-brown eyes, was huddled underneath his huge lizard blanket.

Both boys were shivering, they were still freezing. They would do anything to get warm. So, they both thought of ways to get warm, and Ravi remembered something from the science channel.

He suggested "H-How about w-we put our b-bodies together, I-It keeps o-our bodies warm"

Luke looked at his younger brother and said "Okay fine, follow me" as he got up, and walked upstairs, closely followed by Ravi.

They walked into Luke's room, and Luke walked over to his bed. Ravi stood at the doorway. Luke motioned Ravi to come in, and said "Let's both lay in my bed, under the covers our bodies will get warm, and maybe we can sleep, hopefully till morning, and maybe it will be warmer"

"I guess that's fine" Ravi said.

Luke pulled off the blanket he had wrapped around him, revealing his blue sweater, and skinny jeans, and white socks. Ravi pulled off his blanket, revealing his green, long-sleeved shirt and his skinny jeans, and his orange socks. They both climbed underneath the covers, and turned to face each other. Luke was on the left side, and Ravi was on the right. They gazed into each other's eyes creating a peaceful, romantic silence.

Luke broke the silence by saying "W-Well, are you warm?"

"Little bit, but I t-think we need to be closer together t-to stay warm" Ravi said.

"O-Okay" Luke responded.

They scooted closer together, with their faces inches from each other's.

"I-Is this better?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I-It's fine, but I also read something in a science book, that our bodies m-must be touching to conserve heat" Ravi said nervously.

"Okay" Luke replied as they scooted closer together, their bodies were now rubbing against each other, and their faces were literally centimeters from each other.

"T-This good?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Ravi replied.

The brothers glazed into each other's eyes. The lighting in the room was just like in the movies, it was romantic, and radiant, as if there was candles around, increasing the romantic vibe in the room. Luke looked at his brothers lips, they looked so kissable, and Ravi thought the same of Luke's lips.

The brothers emotions over came them, and they slowly leaned in, and kissed. It felt like fireworks, sending sparks through their bodies. They broke the kiss, and looked at each other.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

The brothers giggled, and Luke said "Want to do it again?"

Ravi nodded, and they leaned in and kissed again. This time, not a small goodbye kiss, but a passionate, loving kiss. Luke raised his hand and cupped Ravi's cheek, as Ravi did the same. They soon broke the kiss, and Luke said "How was I?"

"Amazing" Ravi responded "What about me?"

"Perfect" Luke replied with a smile.

Ravi smirked and leaned in again, this time kissing Luke on his forehead, and said "Luke, I've had the biggest crush on you the minute I met you"

"Me too, I was just too afraid to admit it" Luke responded.

"Well, now that we told each other, how do you think the others will respond?" Ravi asked.

"Well, I was thinking we keep it a secret, for now at least" Luke said.

"That's fine, as long I get to stay with you" Ravi replied.

They smiled, and kissed again, this time Luke slipped his tongue between Ravi's lips. Ravi at first surprised, but then let his brother's tongue explore his mouth. Soon, they broke the kiss, and Ravi looked into Luke's eyes and said "Luke, a-are you a v-virgin?"

Luke smiled and said "Yeah, you?"

Ravi nodded and said "I wanted to lose it to you"

Luke smiled and said "Are you sure? This is something we can never get back, and will never forget"

"I'm sure, I want to lose my virginity to you Luke, I want you inside me, I want our bodies to press against each other as we make love and lose our virginity together" Ravi said.

"Okay Ravi" Luke said as they kissed again, and Ravi slid his hand up Luke's sweater and started to pinch his nipples, and Luke did the same to him.

Both started to moan as they pinched each other's nipples. Soon they started kissing, silencing their moans of pleasure. Ravi got on top of Luke as they continued to make out, and Luke wrapped his arms around Ravi's hips.

Luke grabbed the bottom of Ravi's green shirt, and slowly lifted it up, and pulled it over his head, and threw it to the floor. Luke rubbed his hands all over Ravi's smooth, tan chest. Luke was amazed by how muscular he looked considering he was never good at anything remotely athletic. He even had a four-pack, which looked amazing on his body.

Ravi and Luke's lips united once more, this time with Luke's hands running through Ravi's raven-colored hair, and leading down his bare back all the way to his waist. Ravi broke the kiss, and started to nip at Luke's right ear, pulling and tugging on it with his teeth. Ravi then went lower, licking and sucking on Luke's neck, creating a dark blue mark. Luke moaned in pleasure as Ravi gave him his first hickey.

Luke rolled over, and was now on top of Ravi, passionately kissing and sucking on his neck, now giving him the hickey. Ravi wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders as he lowered himself, and started kissing Ravi's shoulder blades. Luke then went back up, and locked lips with Ravi for the seventh time, forcing his tongue into his brother's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny.

Ravi grabbed the bottom of Luke's blue sweater, and slowly pulled it up and over his head, and was tossed onto the floor. Ravi stared at Luke's naked torso in awe. He looked like he was photoshopped. He had a rocking six-pack, toned muscles, a perfect v-line, and a small line of dark hair leading from his belly button to underneath his pants.

Ravi explored Luke's upper body with his hands, feeling all of his muscles, and gliding his finger down the crevices of his abs. Ravi then began sucking on Luke's right nipple, and pinched his left, causing the dancer to moan in pleasure.

The boy used his free hand to wrap around Luke's waist, and firmly grasped Luke's butt through his pants. Luke moaned as his nipples were sucked and pinched, while his butt was being squeezed. Luke pulled away from Ravi, and sat up. Ravi looked confused as to why Luke ended it.

"What are you doing?" Ravi asked as Luke pulled off the covers, and got out of bed, shivering as he felt the cold air hit his bare chest.

"I'm getting protection" Luke said as he left the room, and into the hallway.

Ravi's confused look soon turned to a loving look. He was so happy that Luke was responsible enough to get protection.

A couple of minutes later, Luke walked back in the room, and in his left hand was a box of condoms, and in his right was a bottle of lube. Luke placed the items on the bedside table, and got back in bed, wrapping the covers over his body, relieving himself from the cold.

"I love that you were responsible enough to get protection" Ravi said before leaning in and kissing him once again.

After the kiss Luke said "I'm mature now, and I think that you were the one who taught me that"

Ravi smiled, and kissed him again. After the kiss ended, Luke and Ravi gazed into each other's eyes. They each thought the other was perfect, that everything about the other was flawless.

Ravi loved Luke's freckles, how they're scattered around his face like a dash of sprinkles on ice cream. He also loved how muscular he is for a fifteen-year old, his toned chest and muscles, along with his killer six-pack are to die for. He also loves how Luke is a dancer, a very great dancer. He just loved everything about Luke.

Luke loved Ravi's raven-hair, it seems so majestic and free. He also loves Ravi's tan skin, and his cocoa-colored eyes. Along with his fit body, and caring personality. He thought that Ravi was the most loveable person he knows.

Ravi broke the silence by saying "L-Luke, I love you!"

Luke smiled, and said "I love you too Ravi! I've always loved you! Everything about you!"

They both smiled, and kissed again. This time, they rolled around the bed, making out like animals. Ravi was now on top again, and Luke was laying under him. They broke off the kiss, and Ravi began sucking on Luke's neck again, creating another dark blue mark directly beside the other one.

"O-Oh Rav-vi!" Luke moaned.

Ravi smiled, and went down lower, now licking and sucking on his nipples again, causing Luke to moan even louder. Slowly, Ravi lowered himself down Luke's body, he was now at Luke's six-pack. He licked the crevices inbetween his abs, while holding Luke down by his hips.

Ravi moved his hands with the angle of Luke's v-line, while he licked his way down via Luke's happy trail. He got to the rim of Luke's skinny jeans, which were concealing the thing Ravi wanted most, so he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. This gave Ravi a glimpse of Luke's red boxer-briefs.

Luke watched as his younger brother grabbed the rim of his jeans, and slowly pull them down to his ankles, and throw them on the floor. Luke was now only wearing his tight, red boxer-briefs, and his white socks. Ravi looked at Luke's legs, which were just as muscular as the rest of his body, and they were oddly hairless.

Ravi then turned his attention to the growing bulge hidden beneath the fabric of Luke's underwear. He smiled and looked up at his older brother to ask for permission.

Luke smiled, and nodded, giving Ravi permission. Ravi smiled, and turned his attention back to Luke's crotch. He grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear, and slowly pulled them down. Luke gasped as he felt the cold air hit his private area. Ravi pulled the boxer-briefs down Luke's legs, letting Luke's eight-inch, rock hard, throbbing dick spring up and strike Ravi in the cheek.

He pulled the underwear down to Luke's ankles, and threw it on the floor, which was now covered in clothes. Ravi then turned his attention back to Luke's fully erect dick, just twitching in anticipation, and above his erection, was a small spurt of hair.

Ravi carefully wrapped his fingers around Luke's member. Luke shuttered as Ravi touched his dick, no one else had ever touched his dick before, and it sent chills all over his body. The same goes for Ravi, he has never touched a dick before, besides his own, it too sent chills all over his own body.

Slowly, he moved his hand up and down Luke's shaft. Luke moaned in pleasure as Ravi pumped his dick, it felt unbelievable. Soon enough, pre-cum started to ooze out of the tip, coating Ravi's hand in Luke's juices.

Soon, Luke grew tired of Ravi jerking him off, so he moaned out "R-Ravi, please suck me!"

Ravi smiled and nodded, he'd been waiting for Luke to say that. Ravi removed his hand from Luke's dick, and put his face up to it. He began by licking the tip of his brother's cock, tasting his pre-cum. Ravi fell in love with the taste of his brother's cum, it tasted salty, but sweet.

The Indian boy then put the whole tip in his mouth, tasting his brother's cock was so arousing. Luke pushed the back of Ravi's head down, forcing him to swallow all of his meat. Luke moaned as he tightened his grip on the boy's raven-colored hair.

Ravi felt his brother's dick hit the back of his throat, at first it choked him, but he quickly grew used to it. Luke felt Ravi's tongue explore his cock, licking all over it, coating it in saliva. But Luke loved it, it was his first ever blow-job, and it was amazing, and he planned on returning the favor.

Ravi bobbed his head up and down faster and faster, trying his best to get Luke to cum. He could hear Luke's moans of pleasure fill the room, and he loved being the cause of those moans.

Luke grew near his limit, pretty soon he would reach his climax, and he couldn't wait to fill his brother's mouth with his cum. Ravi could tell Luke was close, based off the fact that his dick is twitching inside his mouth, eager to release it's load.

So, being the courteous and helpful brother Ravi is, he bobbed his head faster and sucked harder, eager to taste his brother's load go down his throat.

Luke had one hand on the back of Ravi's head, running through and pulling his hair, and forcing him to swallow more of his cock, while the other hand is clenching the bed sheets to try and control himself. But Ravi was just too powerful, Luke had to blow his load.

"I-I'm C-Cumming!" Luke moaned as he titled his head, arched his back, and shot his creamy, white jizz inside his brother's mouth, and then down his throat, filling his stomach.

Ravi tasted his brother's delicious, warm nectar, and swallowed it. It tasted fantastic. He had some dripping down his chin, as he still had a bunch of it in his mouth. Ravi climbed on top of Luke, and passionately kissed his lover, letting him taste his own seed.

After breaking the kiss, Luke panted from exhaustion. He had never had that much cum shoot out before, it was an amazing sight, watching his own brother swallow his semen, and then let him taste it as well.

"T-That...was...amazing!" Luke panted.

"Yeah! Y-Your jizz...tastes s-so good!" Ravi panted.

"Thanks" Luke replied.

They both just laid there, the covers and sheets on the bed were all messed up, but neither one of them were cold, they felt warm knowing that their lover is right next to them.

Luke looked over at his younger brother, and asked "Can I return the favor?"

Ravi turned to face his brother, and smiled, he happily said "Of course, you can always return the favor, anytime, anywhere" before kissing him again.

Luke crawled on top of Ravi, and began to suck and lick his neck, creating more dark blue marks. Ravi moaned as his brother gave him more hickeys. He wrapped his arms around Luke's bare back, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Luke felt the fabric of Ravi's skinny jeans touch his skin, he couldn't wait to rip them off so he can see Ravi in all his naked glory.

"O-Oh L-Luke, you're s-so hot!" Ravi moaned as he gripped Luke's hair as he lowered down his body and began sucking and licking his nipples. Ravi was ecstatic, not only was he able to kiss his brother, but he was able to suck his brother's dick, and drink his cum, and now he is returning the favor! Ravi felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Luke made his way down to Ravi's four-pack, he was licking inbetween the crevices of his abs, in the same fashion as Ravi did to him. Luke glided his tongue all over Ravi's bare chest, while wrapping his arms around his waist, and firmly grasping his butt.

Ravi didn't have a happy trail yet, but he had a killer v-line, which Luke followed to the rim of his skinny jeans. Luke slowly unbuttoned Ravi's jeans, and then unzipped the zipper, giving him a glimpse of Ravi's green underwear.

Luke grabbed the rim of Ravi's jeans, and slowly slid them down his legs and threw them on the floor, adding to the pile. Luke observed Ravi's tan, muscular legs, which were just as hairless as his own.

Luke then looked up at Ravi's tight, green briefs, which outlined Ravi's growing bulge hidden beneath the fabric. He moved his face above Ravi's covered crotch area, and quickly engulfed Ravi's bulge inside his mouth.

Ravi moaned loudly as his dick was sucked through the underwear by his older brother. Luke swallowed his dick inside his mouth, soaking the underwear, and causing it to become slightly transparent. He could taste the pre-cum leaking through the wet, sticky fabric and into his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of constant sucking, Luke pulled Ravi's underwear-covered dick out of his mouth, and he grabbed the waistband of his briefs. He slowly pulled down the underwear, and threw them into the growing pile on the floor.

Luke watched as Ravi's dick sprang up, growing to a full six-inches, and it was already oozing pre-cum like no tomorrow.

Luke smiled at the sight of his brother's cock, and quickly swallowed his member again, soaking it in saliva as Luke explored it with his tongue. Ravi moaned way louder than before, as he gripped Luke's hair and forced him to swallow more of his meat.

Ravi could feel his dick hitting the back of Luke's throat, but neither one cared, they both loved it. Luke bobbed his head up and down on Ravi's cock, causing him to moan even louder. They wouldn't be surprised if the downstairs neighbors could hear their moans of pleasure.

The freckled boy swallowed every ounce of pre-cum that leaked out of Ravi, loving it's salty taste, with a hint of sweetness. He could smell the musty aroma of his brother, and it only turned him on even more. Luke picked up his pace, and sucked faster and faster.

Ravi was in heaven, he felt like he could burst any second, Luke was amazing at giving blow-jobs despite only ever giving one.

Soon enough, Ravi reached his limit, and moaned out "L-Luke, I-I'm Gon-na C-Cum!" as he tilted his head, arched his back, and shot five loads of his warm, silky ropes of cum down his brother's throat, overflowing Luke's mouth in semen, and filling his stomach with his seed.

Ravi felt relieved as he shot his juices down Luke's throat, but he was about to get something better. Luke climbed up on Ravi, and passionately kissed him, allowing him to taste his own seed, it was extraordinary.

They rubbed their naked, sweaty bodies together as they made out like animals. Their kissing turned into a full on war for who was gifted the prize to explore the other's mouth. Luke won, and shoved his tongue inside his brother's mouth, having the most barbaric French kiss ever.

After sucking each other's faces, they broke the kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes. This time their eyes were full of lust and passion. Ravi looked down at Luke's twitching, rock hard penis. Ravi looked back into Luke's eyes and said "Luke, please fuck me!"

After hearing those magnificent words, Luke smiled and said "Of course I will Ravi!"

Luke reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the box of condoms, and the bottle of lube. Ravi laid flat on his back, and spread his legs apart, allowing Luke the perfect view of his tan, round, hairless ass.

Luke opened the box of condoms, and pulled one out, and ripped open the packet, and pulled out the condom. He slowly slid it onto his dick, reaching it down to the base of his shaft. He then opened the bottle of lube, and poured some in his hand, which he quickly lathered onto his dick. It felt cold, but not too cold.

He then spread Ravi's butt cheeks apart, letting him see Ravi's tight, pink, virgin hole, just itching to be fucked. Luke poured some lube onto the hole, causing Ravi to gasp as he felt the cold lube touch the most delicate part of his body.

Luke aligned his eight-inch dick with Ravi's entrance, as Ravi lifted his legs, and placed them on Luke's shoulders. Luke looked at Ravi and asked "Ready?"

Ravi nodded and said "Please, fuck me Luke! Fuck me!"

"Alright" Luke replied, and with that, he slowly pushed his dick forward. Ravi felt his tight, virgin hole stretch open as it was impaled by Luke's dick. It hurt like crazy, but he withstood the pain, knowing that it would feel good in the long run.

Both boys began to moan as they took each other's virginity. Luke had about half of his dick inside his brother, it felt so warm inside him, it felt tight and tender, like it was sucking him in. Ravi felt Luke push all eight-inches inside him, and it felt incredible.

Ravi gasped as Luke hit his sweet spot, constantly poking at it, causing him to moan and squirm from pleasure. Luke grabbed Ravi by his waist, and pulled him closer, forcing more of his dick to squeeze inside the tight hole. Ravi used his right hand to grab and hold onto the bed sheets, while using his left hand to slowly stroke his penis, which was already oozing pre-cum onto his stomach.

Luke pulled out, and pushed back in, hearing the sound of his hips smacking against the bare skin of Ravi's ass. Ravi felt like Luke would rip his ass in two as he stretched and stretched his tight hole. Both were moaning louder and louder as Luke fucked his brother, causing Ravi to slide up and down on the bed sheets in sync with Luke's thrusting.

The dancer continued to plow his brother's hole, jabbing at his sweet spot, causing the raven-haired boy to drool from pleasure, as well as shoot more pre-cum onto his stomach. Luke watched as Ravi stroked his dick, getting him even more aroused as he fucked the boy harder and faster.

"A-Ah...R-Ravi! So tight, s-so warm!" Luke moaned as he thrusted deeper inside his brother.

"Y-You're so b-big!" Ravi moaned back as he felt Luke jab him in the sweet spot again.

Ravi began to pump his dick faster, causing more pre-cum to ooze out. He was close to his climax, and he could feel Luke was too. Luke felt Ravi's insides clamp onto his dick, he knew Ravi was close just like he was, and he couldn't wait to blow his load all over his little brother. He slid his dick in and out of him, causing him to moan louder and louder.

The snow outside was still falling, and the streets looked abandoned with all the ice and snow covering them. Most of the buildings in the city were without power, just like the penthouse. Inside, it was still freezing, but Luke and Ravi were warm as can be, making love does that to a person. There will probably be a huge baby boom in nine months if people are doing the same thing Luke and Ravi are doing.

Luke continued to pound his brother's ass, shoving his dick deeper and harder inside his hole, giving both of them great pleasure. Ravi was about to blow, so he moaned louder, giving his lover the signal that he was about to explode.

Luke smiled and nodded, giving Ravi permission to cum. Ravi moaned loudly, stroked his dick faster, tilted his head, arched his back, and shot his magnificent, creamy white ropes of jizz into the air. It landed all over Ravi's stomach, chest, neck, and his face, some of it also fell into his open mouth, allowing him to taste his own juice for a second time.

It was an amazing sight to behold. Luke couldn't take it anymore, seeing his brother shoot his load all over himself, while his dick is getting squeezed and massaged by his insides, it was just too much for the fifteen-year old dancer. So he moaned loudly, giving Ravi the signal that he was about to blow as well.

Ravi nodded, and Luke plowed his ass deeper and harder, ready to shoot. He tilted his head, and arched his back forcing more of his thick, juicy cock inside Ravi, and he blew eleven, silky, white loads of jizz deep inside his brother, it easily ripped through the condom like it was paper. Ravi gasped as he felt his brother's warm juices fill his stomach, and turn his insides into cum. It was the most amazing feeling he has ever felt.

Luke slowly pulled out of Ravi, his dick was sticky and wet from the jizz, and the condom had ripped and was just laying on his penis. He pulled it off, and threw it in the trash can. Luke's jizz began to leak out of Ravi's hole, pouring on the bed, and on the floor. Ravi could feel the warm, creamy liquid empty out of his body.

Ravi's legs fell to the bed, and he sat upwards. Luke leaned in and passionately kissed him, sharing their saliva as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats. Luke climbed up on the bed, and Ravi got down on his back again, with Luke laying above him. They continued to make out, rolling all over the bed, getting sticky and wet when they rolled into the cum puddles on the bed.

They both had made love, and lost their virginity together. They felt like they were on Cloud 9, in their own little world. After breaking the kiss to breathe, the brothers just laid there. Both naked, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither one of them were cold, despite it being freezing outside. They felt warm together, they felt safe, and loved.

The dancer pulled the Indian boy closer, rubbing their bodies together, and kissed him on the forehead. This was the most amazing night of their lives. They wished it could stay like this forever, but all good things must come to an end. But for now, they could wait until morning.

The brothers soon fell asleep, in each other's arms, cuddling like lovers. The cold air around them turned to a warm, romantic ambiance.

Hours pass, and the snow stopped falling, and the sun shined upon the frozen city. Ravi woke up first, still wrapped in his brother's arms. He smiled, glad that what they did the night before wasn't a dream. He snuggled closer to Luke, feeling his dick touch his ass.

The room was actually warm now, thanks to the sun shining in through the window. Soon enough, Luke woke up as well, and gingerly kissed his lover on the lips. They broke the kiss rather quickly, and gazed into each other's eyes. They remembered everything from the night before, and they didn't regret any of it.

They got out of bed, shivering as their bare feet hit the cold, hardwood floor. Luke handed Ravi his spare green robe, while saving the blue one for himself. After wrapping it around their naked bodies, they left the room and traveled downstairs. There were still candles everywhere, most of which had burned out, but the fire was still raging in the fireplace.

The couple walked into the kitchen, and made each other's favorite breakfast, which they gladly ate. After they were done, the brothers went to take a shower together, walking up to Luke's room, and into his bathroom.

They pulled off their robes, revealing their fit bodies. Luke's shower was huge, with a big glass door, and has three different waterfall shower heads, which are directly above you, and spray down water like a waterfall. He turned on the water, and they waited a minute for the water to reach the right temperature. They got in, and Luke shut the glass door. Both boys got under the same shower head, which soaked the boys and washed them.

Luke passionately kissed Ravi under the shower head, making it feel as if they were in a romantic movie, kissing in the rain. The water glided down their bodies, going inside the crevices of their abs. They washed each other off, and got out. Luke wrapped a red towel around Ravi, and dried him off, while Ravi wrapped a gray towel around Luke, and dried him off.

They both got dressed, and headed back downstairs, it was amazing to have the penthouse to themselves, otherwise none of this would have ever happened. The brothers begin to kiss on the couch, which escalated to animal-like make out sessions. Soon enough the boys were naked, giving each other blow jobs in the 69 position, with Luke on the bottom, and Ravi on the top. They felt each other's cocks hit the back of their throats, tasting their pre-cum in the process.

After a couple of minutes of constant sucking, the brothers reached their climax, and shot their loads down the other's throat, making both of them cough from the surprise, but they happily swallowed it. Then they united their lips once more, mixing their juices inside their mouths.

They broke the kiss, and swallowed the semen down their throats, and Ravi proceeded to say "Luke, m-may I please fuck you now?"

Luke smiled, leaned in and kissed his lover one more time, and said "Of course Ravi, you can fuck me as long as you want, wherever you want, whenever you want!"

Ravi smiled, and said "C-Can I fuck you d-doggy style?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to try that with you!" Luke replied.

Luke got on his hands and knees, and shoved his ass in the air, just waiting for his virgin hole to be ripped open by Ravi's awaiting cock. Ravi stared at Luke's perfectly round ass, with the hairless, tight, pink hole just itching to be fucked.

Ravi then remembered something, and said "Oh! Let me get the condom and the lube" as he got off the couch.

"No! I don't want any protection! Or lube, I want it rough Ravi, I want to feel your cock inside me, I want to feel you inside me! Not the latex of the condom, or the gooey lube, I want to have raw, animal-like sex with you!" Luke exclaimed.

"A-Are you sure? It could hurt...both of us" Ravi said.

"I'm okay with it if you're okay with it" Luke responded.

"Fuck yeah I'm okay with it!" Ravi replied as he got back on the couch, behind Luke.

Ravi aligned his six-inch, throbbing cock to Luke's virgin, pink hole.

"You ready?" Ravi asked, to which Luke nodded in anticipation.

Ravi smiled, and slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside his brother's hole. Luke gasped as he felt his tight hole expand, and felt Ravi's warm, throbbing cock enter his body. Both boys moaned in pleasure as Ravi slid more of his dick inside the freckled boy.

Luke felt about half of Ravi's member inside him, he felt his hole stetch bigger and wider as it was ripped open by Ravi's cock.

Ravi felt Luke's warm, tender, insides squeeze his cock as he pushed more in. Soon, Luke gasped in pleasure and moaned even louder than before, Ravi knew he had hit Luke's sweet spot.

Ravi glided his left hand up Luke's tan, muscular back, reaching his neck, where he gave a soothing, gentle massage. While he used his right hand to hold Luke by his waist and pull him closer, forcing more of his cock inside the dancer.

Luke felt Ravi begin to move in and out of him, feeling it hole expand and stretch as he began to pound his ass. Hearing the sounds of his brother's hips smacking against his bare ass was arousing as ever. Ravi plowed deeper into his brother, jabbing his sweet spot repeatedly, hearing his brother's moans and seeing him drool from pleasure.

Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip of Luke's penis, dribbling down and creating a small puddle of his semen on the couch. The couch shaked vigorously as Ravi continued to thrust deeper and harder inside the boy, feeling his brother's insides suck his dick even further in.

Ravi used his left hand to grab and pull Luke's hair, pulling his head back, and giving him more leverage as he continued to pound the boy. Luke and Ravi moved together in harmony, back and forth, repeatedly pounding and fucking. It felt like heaven for the both of them.

Luke's hole was stretched considerably, way bigger than it's original size. Ravi let go of Luke's head, and moved both of his hands to his waist, pulling him even closer, shoving more of his cock inside him, completely stabbing his sweet spot over and over again, giving Luke one of the greatest pleasures he's ever experienced.

Ravi felt Luke's insides tighten, squeezing his dick even more, he knew Luke was close to his limit, and he planned to reach it. Ravi fucked Luke even faster and harder, Luke wouldn't be able to walk straight or sit down for a week.

The dancer moaned louder and louder, about to reach his climax, feeling his brother's dick push in and out of his body harder and faster than before.

"R-Ravi! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Luke stuttered.

"Ah...d-do it bab-by! C-Cum for me!" Ravi moaned loudly.

"O-Okay...I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" Luke yelled as he tilted his head, arched his back, and without even touching his dick, he shot his thick, creamy, white, ropes of jizz all over the couch, creating a huge puddle underneath the duo. Luke moaned loudly as he released his spectacular seed, drooling in the process.

Watching his older brother cum was just too much, Ravi continued to plow inside the freckled boy, stretching his hole to beyond it's original size. He was about to reach his climax, he wanted to fill his brother's insides with so much of his cum that Luke would end up getting pregnant.

"L-Luke! I-I'm ab-bout t-to c-cum!" Ravi moaned out as he continued to fuck the boy.

"D-Do it Rav-vi! C-Cum in m-me! Shoot y-your seed i-in me!" Luke yelled, wanting his brother to fill his insides.

"Ah...I-I'm...C-Cumming!" Ravi yelled as he tilted his head, arched his back, and moaned loudly as he shot his load of warm, sticky, semen inside the dancer.

Luke gasped loudly as he felt his stomach and ass fill up with his brother's warm semen, it gushed through his body making him feel warm. They both felt like on Cloud 9.

The dancer fell on his stomach, landing in the huge cum puddle he formed minutes before, coating his body in his own jizz. Ravi was laying on top of him, his dick still fully inside Luke's cum-filled hole. They didn't want to leave each other, Ravi didn't want to leave the warm, sticky insides of his brother, and Luke didn't want to feel cold without Ravi inside him.

They both just laid there for several minutes, both covered in sweat and semen, panting loudly, exhausted. Ravi reluctantly began to pull out of Luke, feeling a sloppy pop as he completely pulled out. Within seconds, gallons of jizz flooded out of Luke's hole onto the couch and all over Ravi.

Luke felt his stomach and insides empty out, feeling the warm, gooey liquid exit his body, leaving his insides cold and empty. But that was fine, because Luke had the love of his life right next to him, and he can always fill that hole.

Ravi laid next to Luke, rubbing their naked, sweaty, cum-covered, bodies together as they kissed, locking their lips once again for what seems to be the thousandth time.

After they broke the kiss, the brothers stared into each other's eyes. Luke's arms were around Ravi's waist, and Ravi's arms were up against Luke's chest.

Luke looked at his beautiful brother and said, "I love you Ravi" and gingerly kissed his beloved on the lips.

Ravi smiled, kissed him back, and said, "I love you too Luke."

They laid there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other closely, watching each other, loving each other. Nothing in the world could split them apart, not even the fact that they're brothers. They plan to keep their relationship hidden until they're older, and then they'll move away together and become a couple. They no longer thought of each other as brothers, but as lovers...The End.


End file.
